Amor Amor
by Indigo-Thorn
Summary: Is your own flesh and blood more important?. Kai's sister has a run in with Brooklyn, but is he just using her for revenge on Kai?. Kai is sure he is. R&R! CHAPTER 5 IS UP.
1. My Brother, and I

Chapter One - Bro...

Sitting in the steamy classroom, her purple eyes remained unfocused and bored. She yawned, a rather loud and wide yawn that earned her a glare from her teacher who was clearly not amused by her lack of interest in the lesson. "Miss Hiwatari..." the teacher scolded. Maia looked over to him lazily, drawing a lock of her pastel green hair behind her ear. "As you seem so laid back, I'm assuming that you know ALL about the way of the samurai" the teacher continued to scold. Maia simply shrugged, she didn't really care, all she cared about was the device in her pocket, her beyblade. After school it was time for another training session with her brother. Oh how she enjoyed his company...not.

"Well as interesting as this has been 'teach...I'm afraid school will be over in 3, 2, 1..." the bell rang loudly and she jumped up from her seat with her bag, smiling innocently as she made her way out of the classroom. Many kids ran passed her, eager to leave school. She was busy watching a butterfly float passed her, the wind gently rippling her skirt. Even though she hated school, and her uniform she looked pretty content as she wandered across the school yard casually.

Maia was kind of like her brother, she had no friends at school and a lot of people considered her pretty weird. That was just the Hiwatari way, to be alone, and stand tall. "What took you...?" a cool voice asked. Kai was stood leaning against the wall, with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed. The usual pose. "Samurai lessons" Maia replied simply. "Training right?". Kai didn't reply, just stood away from the wall and began walking out of the school gates, Maia rolled her eyes and followed.

"Lacking social skills today Kaido?" Maia asked. He glared, "don't call me that, we have a lot of work to do if we're going to get you up to a good standard Maia". She shrugged, "you sound like Grandfather...he's poisoned you Kaido". He snorted and walked ahead of her. She simply took her purple and blue blade from her wrist band and stared at it with a smile. "I am going to beat him this time".

A few moments later, they arrived in a secluded area of the park, that was away from everyone else. Embedded in the ground was a home made blading dish. Kai had already thrown off his school blazer, leaving his shirt exposed with the school logo on it. He had Dranzer mounted onto it's launcher and looked at her coldly. "Are you ready?". "Born ready" Maia replied, launching her elegant blade into the dish, she grinned as Kai did the same.

They clashed together several times, spinning and chasing one another around the dish. "Awww, i think Briceus likes you bro" Maia taunted. Kai didn't respond, just folded his arms and watched Dranzer in the dish. "Pay attention Maia" he mumbled, as Dranzer swooped around the back of Briceus and struck right into it. Maia growled, in a frustrated manner. Her beyblade glowed with a purple aura, and a beautiful bird creature emerged, purple and blue, glowing angelically. It looked like a female version of Dranzer really.

"Go Briceus, get him!" Maia jeered, she was getting frustrated that she couldn't hit him, and her strategy had gone out of the window. "How many times do i have to tell you to keep a cool head Maia?" Kai shouted, "Go Dranzer, teach her a lesson she won't forget!". Dranzer emerged from the beyblade, clattering into Briceus, and sending her straight out of the dish.

Maia sighed and collected her beyblade. "Damn...". Kai sighed and caught Dranzer as it launched itself from the beyblading dish. "We obviously have more work to do, we'll resume tomorrow after school, think about what i said". He began walking away. Maia stared at his disappearing figure. "Kai!". He stopped. "Where are you going?". He shrugged, "home, where else?". She sighed, "Ok, see you there later".

Maia wandered in the opposite direction, out of the park and over to this tattered fence she slunk through quite easily. It was dark already, it tended to still be dark around this time of the year. She had sat herself by the lagoon that glistened with water. She often came here to think about her defeats she earned from her brother. "Why is he so much better than me?...we've had the same training-" she was interrupted as she noticed another figure at the lagoon. She stared at him. He was rather beautiful.

His hair was reddish orange, like fire, dancing on his head. He was laying on the grass, looking at the sky with a carefree smile. His eyes a beautiful, deep ocean blue. Maia's mouth fell open slightly as she looked at him. She NEVER thought anything of boys normally, she was busy with Kai's training program most of the time. "Wow..." she whispered. He sat up slightly, he hadn't noticed her.

A butterfly landed on his finger and he smiled at it, with a gentle, content sigh. "Ah man, i have school tomorrow, yet another new school" he suddenly mumbled to himself. Maia could have melted, his voice was so soothing. She closed her eyes as she listened to him speak. And opened them again to see him looking over at her. Swallowing nervously she blushed as he waved, smiling at her.

The young man said nothing to her, just smiled at her a moment longer before standing up and leaving through another hole in the fence. The moment he left she sank back into the grass, giggling. "Wow..." she repeated.

**_Author's Notes: _**

_Hehe, what do you folks think so far?. Please let me know, it's appreciated. Anyway, does anyone know who the mysterious, handsome young man is?. Hehe, let me know if you do. I won't tell you if you're right though, you'll have to wait and see XP!. _


	2. The New Boy

Chapter 2 - The New Boy...

The next day, the sun was bright and early, school had started, and Maia was imprisoned in her desk by the window. She loved that spot, because it made it much easier for her to daydream. She smiled day dreamily as she looked out onto the yard. Kai had Games, he always looked funny in his shorts and vest they made them wear, refusing to participate in the sports the boys had to suffer. She giggled lightly, as Kai tripped over the ball and fell over into the grass. This giggle alerted the teacher to her lack of attention, and he slapped her desk with a ruler, causing her to snap back to attention. "Yes, 'teach!" she exclaimed, saluting.

The class seemed to snicker as they watched her. "Miss Hiwatari, nice to see you're joining us at last". She nodded and rolled her eyes. "Class, i have an announcement". The teacher said quite loudly, now by the blackboard again. "YOU'RE FINALLY LEAVING!" one of the students yelled out. Maia yawned and leant her chin in her hand. "No, we have a new student joining our class today" the teacher added. Maia's attention looked over to the door. There he was, that boy, from the lagoon last night.

He looked even more beautiful up close. His fiery hair, his mysterious eyes. She gave another dreamy sigh, as did quite a few other girls. "This is Brooklyn, class...I'm sure you'll all make him feel perfectly welcome". Brooklyn smiled, his hands behind his head. "Hello" he said cheerily. "I'm afraid the only seat available is the one next to Miss Hiwatari over there, try and put up with her...i have to" the teacher whispered to him. Brooklyn blinked, carrying his books under his arm as he sat beside her, leaning back into the chair, looking very relaxed and confident. This confidence made Maia rather uncomfortable as she was so quiet and reserved.

The final bell rang, and Maia left the classroom in a rather hurried manner, she had another training session with Kai pretty soon. "Hey, Hiwatari!" a voice called. She stopped in her tracks, that voice. Turning awkwardly she stood and looked at Brooklyn. He smiled down at her. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?". "Erm, i have training, with my brother" she mumbled. He nodded, "Hmm, saw you last night, by the lagoon, i didn't know others went there".

"Just me, it's where i think things through" she replied. He nodded, "nice". "Would you be able to skip your training for a while and come with me to the lagoon?". She looked at him, right in the eyes, biting her lip, and finally submitted. "Ummm, ok". Brooklyn gripped her hand with a light smile. "Good choice". They were rather silent for a while as they walked. Until Brooklyn decided to break the silence.

"So, you a beyblader Hiwatari?" he asked. "Maia" she corrected, then nodded, staring at her hand that was locked with his. "Yes, i am, my brother trains me". He nodded, "Maia hm?...very pretty" he smiled as they arrived back at the lagoon sitting down by the water, patting the space beside him. She sat down uneasily. "May i see your blade?" she asked. Brooklyn simply tossed it to her casually and she looked over it. "Impressive". He shrugged, "i guess, I'm not particularly dedicated to it right now, there's other pleasures in life besides beyblading". Maia found this comment rather strange coming from someone with a beyblade. "Like what?".

"Like sitting in romantic locations, with pretty girls" Brooklyn replied, laying back as he looked at her with a soft smile. "I've seen you lots of times, at that lagoon, talking to yourself" he smirked, "mind you, who else is there worth talking to?". She shrugged, "you apparantley". Brooklyn scratched his nose a moment, putting his hands behind his head. "Maybe".

"This is nice isn't it?" Maia stated, leaning her chin on her knees as she watched the moonlight wash into the water's surface. The silent swaying leaves of the trees adding a natural hum to the area. Brooklyn nodded, sitting up. "It really is..." he mumbled.

****

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Anything more you folks have to say?. Lol, what do you think of my attempt at romance?. One things for sure though, Kai is NOT going to be happy hehe. _


	3. Oh Dear

Chapter 3 - Oh Dear...

These meetings between Maia and Brooklyn had been continuing for the passed week, and Kai was becoming increasingly angry. She had missed seven days worth of training. Even on the weekend she had been out of the house before he'd gotten up, and didn't return until he had gone to bed on the night times. He was wondering what exactly was going on with his sister, abusing the time he was giving up for her, to make her a better blader. "I WILL find out Maia..." he growled to himself, leaning on the wall of the school, waiting for her class to come out.

She came scampering out of school, looking very cheerful and happy. Humming to herself, breezily. "Maia..." Kai growled harshly from behind her. She froze. "Where have you been the passed week, i haven't seen you around much lately sis?" he scoffed, "you don't seem to be around the house much anymore either" he fell silent and smiled sarcastically. "Oh yes, and you've been missing our TRAINING SESSIONS!" he yelled, scowling and grabbing her arm as he dragged her out of the school grounds, back to there home. She squirmed and swore at him all the way home.

Once they were home she managed to struggle free. "Who the HELL do you think you are Kai?" she snapped. "What is your problem?". Kai scowled. "My problem is that you have been skipping our sessions, and i demand to know why". She looked at the floor, "I've been with a erm...guy..." she paused, "a friend" she corrected quickly. "Who?" Kai snapped. "Brooklyn he's the new-". Kai cut her off, "BROOKLYN?" he snapped, "as in the Bega loser?...what are you thinking!".

Maia stared, she had no idea what he was talking about, she was pretty new to beyblading, and not really into the media so she'd never seen or heard of Brooklyn before. Now that she thought about it, she kind of understood why he was getting so much attention from all the girls at school. And of course the boys who wanted a challenge with their blades.

"I don't believe this..." Kai sighed, holding his forehead. "You are going to lose everything you know, you're never going to make Grandfather proud, all for some pretty boy...". He glared at her. "You have a choice to make Maia, stop seeing him and continue with your destiny, or run off into the sunset with Brooklyn, who will dump you the minute he gets bored of you...". He shrugged, "your choice Sis". Maia stared at him and sniffed a moment.

Kai turned his back to her. Maia stiffened her expression becoming hard and typical of the Hiwatari family once more. "Kai, I'm ready to continue with training first thing after school tomorrow" she replied coldly, sounding just like her brother. Kai turned his head slightly to look at her. He nodded, "Wise choice...".

The morning didn't seem so vibrant and colourful as it normally did. Maia looked at the floor as she walked to school, alone. She sighed, and jolted slightly as some familiar arms locked around her in a warm hug. Brooklyn smiled down at her, unaware of what had happened with Kai the night before. "Hey, we going to our usual spot after school?...i have something important i need to tell you Maia" his voice smooth and soft as always. Maia pulled his arms away from her, refusing to look at him. "Maia?...what's wrong?" he asked, looking confused, his ocean coloured eyes scanning over her with concern. "Brooklyn, i can't see, or speak to you anymore..." she began walking away, "I'm sorry" she added, bolting away. He just stood there, staring in disbelief.

**_Author's Notes:_**

_:Sniffs: isn't it sad?...poor Brookie he thinks it's all his fault. As always believes leave me lovely comments folks. I really appreciate them, motivates me to keep writing. I don't mind some :friendly: criticism either. _


	4. The Rotten Apple and The Shiny Cherry

Chapter 4 - The Rotten Apple And The Shiny Cherry.

At the dinner table as the evening had now drawn in there was total silence, as Maia simply poked and picked at her food, looking generally uninterested in it. "Are you going to play with that all night?" the gruff voice of her grandfather scolded, she looked up. "I'm not particularly hungry..." her purple eyes glared over at Kai, who looked back at her and then continued to eat his food. "You won't be able to train, unless you eat Maia, so do so". She sighed, "I don't want to". "Don't answer me back, you're lucky i even bother housing you and your failure of a brother" he spat back. Maia glared back at him. "I am not eating the food...give it to Kai, he seems to like taking things from me lately" she shrugged and stood up, wandering off to her bedroom upstairs. The stairs seemed to take forever to climb as she turned the corner at the top, and slid open her door, wandering and closing it behind her.

Maia made no move to turn on the lights, she just stared at the back door that was opened onto the balcony, the lace curtains flailing through gently, with the calming night breeze. She smiled a moment, when she was 'grounded' this was the ideal place to clear her head, because from here you could just about see the lagoon that she loved so much. Where she had met Brooklyn. Why did Kai have to be her brother?...the very person that despised Brooklyn and well, Brooklyn didn't particularly like Kai. Brooklyn didn't know that Maia was Kai's brother she shrugged as she wandered out over to the balcony. Not that it mattered now, she wasn't going to have to tell him the bad news now, because she wasn't to see him anymore. Blood was thicker than water, that's what she'd always been taught anyway, family first. Or more importantly, dreams and expectations first. Maia wanted to be a beyblader a really famous and professional beyblader, and to do that she needed her brother Kai.

"Ah...damned complications" she mumbled, leaning her elbows on the railings. She was looking out over the back yard as she sighed and glanced up at the sky with a light smile. "I can't decide which is more important to me..." she said quietly. She shrugged, "How girlie". "So, you're Kai's sister are you?". Maia froze as she heard the voice and slowly turned her head to see Brooklyn standing behind her on the balcony. "I told you i can't-". He waved a hand at her to silence her. "See me or talk to me anymore, i know i know, you made that quite clear...on the way to school this morning". He stepped closer to her, the usual calmness that was in his eyes for some reason didn't seem to be there, he seemed to be quite erratic and wound up about something. "I don't care about that, what I'd like to know is why?...since when do you bow down to that fool?" he asked, leaning a hand on the railings as he stared down at her giving her a merciless grin. Maia frowned at him. "That fool, is my brother Brooklyn, i don't recall giving you permission to insult him behind his back". Brooklyn sighed, holding his head, as he stepped even closer. "I don't think I'm quite getting this point across, you're way too talented and intelligent to let Kai have a collar around your neck Maia, you can't let him control you" an eerie smile came to his lips, "and i thought you were a free spirit, like me". He outstretched a cold hand and ran two fingers down her lips softly, a smile still playing on his own lips.

She swallowed uncomfortably and backed away slightly. "He's training me Brooklyn, so i can follow my ambitions, I'm grateful to Kai". Brooklyn shrugged, "i could train you...I'm talented, wouldn't you agree?" he smirked fiendishly and she sighed again. "I don't know Brooklyn, i never saw the Bega tournament, i wasn't really into beyblading then". Brooklyn shrugged uncaringly, stepping closer to her once more this time his arms encircled her and he managed to stop her from struggling away. "Then you'll just have to take my word for it, won't you Miss Hiwatari?". Maia stared at him, totally cocooned against the reality of what was happening, it was those eyes, they were hypnotising she'd forgotten all about her promise to Kai, all about her beyblading obligations and all about where she was as he stared at her. "I'd like to get closer now..." he said quietly, and she didn't reply, or resist for that matter as he moved closer to her. His warm breath caressing her skin as he cupped her face in his one hand, gently stroking her chin with his thumb as he softly and soothingly pressed his mouth against hers for a moment that seemed to be forever and she closed her eyes, giving in to him. "See?...that wasn't so bad was it...?...and brotherly boy Kai never found out about it, did he?" he said as his lips left her, his smile capturing her still. "N-no..." was all she could stutter as a response.

"I really like you Maia, that's why i couldn't just end it after you ran away from me this morning, it hurt you know, it felt like losing" Brooklyn said softly, running his hands down her shoulders and arms to meet her hands and grasp them gently. "You should have explained that Kai was your brother". Maia rolled her eyes, "it's not an easy task, you say Kai Hiwatari is your brother, and people tend to run off screaming" she paused, "or run at you screaming 'is he single?'..." she added. Brooklyn chuckled softly. "Well, will you come with me to the lagoon?" he asked softly, still stroking her face. Maia looked up at the sky, the moonlight had since been blocked out by angry dark clouds that had blended in with the night sky. "I don't know, i think it's going to monsoon any minute now". "Pfft, pish posh..." Brooklyn countered, "where's your sense of adventure Hiwatari...hmmm?" he smirked. A soft smile broke out onto her face which for the Hiwatari family was like an infection. She simply nodded, and blinked, "how did you get up here without grandfather and Kai seeing you anyway?". Brooklyn pointed behind himself, "you have a convenient drainpipe by your bedroom window, oh, and a hole in your garden fence..." he smirked, "that's the lengths i was willing to go to, to come and see you".

He took her hand, "now, let's go back the way i came and go spend some time at the lagoon...ok?". Maia glanced back at her room a moment, still forgetting all that she was leaving behind if she went off with Brooklyn, but she shrugged and followed him anyway. They disappeared through the hole in the fence, two shadows running across the field towards the lagoon, as the shadowy figure of Kai watched from his own bedroom window, purple eyes narrowing in anger and disappointment. "Big mistake Maia..." he growled to himself. Kai had seen and heard all of that conversation.

****

**_Author's Notes:_**

_What do you think of that chapter folks?...i tried to be more descriptive and write more for that one. Poor Maia lol, brother is always there watching her. I actually feel sorry for Brooklyn, he's gonna' get it lol. As always please comment. _


	5. How Disappointing

Chapter 5 - How disappointing...

Kai sighed as he sat on his window sill, pondering on what he should do about his sister running off with pretty boy again. Brooklyn was just a user, he didn't want Maia, he wanted to use her for revenge on him, he was absolutely convinced that is what Brooklyn was up to. "I know that's all that rookie is after...a bit of action with my sister and then revenge on me, he's just using her for information" Kai growled to himself angrily, he was so frustrated that one, he couldn't control Maia and two, that she would never listen to him anyway, no matter what Kai said to her, he knew that she would never believe Brooklyn was just using her. Of course, this what Kai suspected, it wasn't proven that Brooklyn was using her, maybe he really did like her, but Kai, being the bitter person he was, had let that idea slip from his mind long ago. He shook his head and sighed, "I won't let you ruin your career for that loser Maia, no matter what it takes...we're getting back on track...no matter what it takes" he threatened, though only he could hear the threat.

The cool night air allowed an exciting chill to drift by Kai's curtains, allowing him to keep turning his head every so often to see if Maia had come back yet, he couldn't see her silhouette prance back across the field for now, but he knew she'd have to return at some point. The moon was thick and large in the sky, casting a yellowish glow to the Earth below, which in turn cast dancing shadows to motion across the ground like phantoms. Kai sighed, he loved the night time, it was way more exciting and poetic than the daylight, so much more secretive, and mysterious very much like himself he supposed. He could relate to the night.

He was alerted from his thoughts as a soft giggling could be heard from Maia's balcony next door, he didn't poke out his head to look, just sat quietly on the window sill, so he could listen to their fruity little plans. Or rather Brooklyn's plans, that he knew Maia would want no part of if she knew the 'truth'. "Shhhh, you have to be quiet, you'll wake up Kai and then you'll be in trouble" Maia giggled softly as she helped Brooklyn over the balcony rail to stand close to her, he looked down at her, stroking her face softly. "Well, there's no escape Hiwatari...not now i know what you look like under there..." he smirked, pointing to her shirt, before leaning closer to kiss her again. She had given in totally at this point and let her arms circle his shoulders as she kissed him back tenderly, not wanting him to let go as his lips slowly drew away from hers.

"It's like a twisted version of Romeo and Juliet" Maia commented, looking back up at him shyly. Brooklyn nodded, "extremely exciting and cool though isn't it...it's weird, because it's like a rush of beyblading, i wanted to be in the dish all the time, striking down my enemies" he nodded, "it's like that feeling with you, i want to see you all the time, you make me feel powerful Maia, like i can never lose again" he added, stroking her face still, constantly infact. Maia stared up at him, rather confused by that statement but she shrugged it off and assumed he meant it as a compliment. She nodded and gave a soft smile. "I know what you mean...but i dunno' Kai's very smart, he'll find out you know...I'm worried what he's going to do when he does find out" she replied. Brooklyn put a finger over her lips and shrugged. "Hey, i wouldn't worry, i can handle him, i adapt quickly to my mistakes, and i am not going to make the biggest and dumbest mistake ever by letting go of you, just coz your brother doesn't approve" he looked at her silently for a long while before speaking again. "Are you mine Maia?". Her purple eyes seemed to hold a flicker of confusion as she stared at him blankly for a moment. She didn't actually have time to respond for another voice interrupted from behind her. "No...she's mine" Kai's voice was like a knife stabbing through her back.

"You think i don't know what's going on here pretty boy?" Kai snapped, glaring at Brooklyn merciless. Brooklyn didn't respond, he just shrugged and smiled innocently, rather calmly. "I know why you want my sister so bad you creep, you're just using her so you can get at me". Maia rolled her eyes, "Kai, grow up...". Kai laughed heartlessly, "Oh come on Maia, i know this guy, he's using you as a play thing, when he gets bored he'll drop you and you'll never see him again, he's using you". Maia looked over at Brooklyn. His soft, ocean coloured eyes looked at her and he shrugged, "Is that what you think Maia...?...it's not true, you know it isn't" he said in the calmest and softest voice he could. Brooklyn was determined not to look like the bad guy, not with Kai accusing him of such a thing. Maia bit her lip but said nothing she was torn between her own brother and Brooklyn. "Maia..." Brooklyn called softly and she looked at him, dead in the eyes. "I-...".

Kai's fists at this point were raised and he had already grabbed Brooklyn's collar, shoving him backwards, so far back that he was practically being pushed over the railings, fortunately the traditional dojo style houses didn't have particularly high rooves, so if he did fall, chances are it would have just turned into a back garden brawl. "You better let go of me Kai...before you do something you regret" Brooklyn said softly, but in that mocking tone he had used the first time he and Kai had battled. "Calm down?...calm down?" Kai drew back his fist and slammed it into Brooklyn's nose, causing him to break straight through the weak wooden railings and land into a patch of rather fuzzy and cushioned grass. "BROOKLYN!" Maia exclaimed, looking over the railings. "Kai! have you lost it?" she screamed at him. Kai however had already leapt off the balcony, and had proceeded to sprint across the grass towards Brooklyn, who was just standing up. Standing up to receive another punch. "C'mon pretty boy, you want Maia so bad, then fight me for her". Brooklyn shook his head, and took the other punches, before toppling over again.

Kai snorted and flexed his knuckles a moment, "Now pick yourself up and stay away from my sister, you're not getting at me through her, and you're not ruining her career" he growled, before walking off back inside the house, panting, glaring up at Maia as he disappeared back inside. Maia was shaking at this point she stared down at Brooklyn, who wasn't moving. To add to the situation the heavens opened the clouds no longer being able to contain the rain as it plummeted to the ground, soaking Maia to the skin as she carefully jumped down from the broken railings and ran over to Brooklyn. Cradling him in her arms she stroked his head. "Oh my god...are you alright, i can't believe he did that, you're not gonna' press charges are you?" She panicked, staring down at him with a worried expression. Brooklyn managed to force a weak grin, "calm down Hiwatari...it was worth it, calm down..." he said quietly.

**_Author's Notes:_**

_So what do you think folks?...is he using her, or do you think he genuinely likes ickle Maia?. _


End file.
